


Somehow They Became The Definition of Domesticity

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Legends take a hiatus, M/M, Masturbation, Ray and Leonard decide to live together, Roommates, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Ray and Leonard decide to spend their hiatus together.





	Somehow They Became The Definition of Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this turned into something long. I proofread half of it and gave up. I post errors like the lazy author I am. 
> 
> Also, read my Coldatom Medieval Fic! Find it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035925/chapters/27248688). It's really fun to write, so I'm sure it's fun to read!

Ray isn’t sure how things slid into place, but that’s how things tend to happen, he guesses. The Legends were taking a hiatus, which Ray never enjoyed doing. He never knew what to do with himself, which lead to him lounging on his couch out of boredom more than anything. He’d get a pet if it wasn’t for the fact that the team would be back on the Waverider in a month or so.

This time, Snart stayed with Ray. He barely remembers how it happened. There was a suggestion from Ray’s mouth, and Snart actually took him up on the offer. Snart hadn’t been in Star City. Besides, he and Mick wouldn’t be getting up to many shenanigans considering Mick and Nate took their break together.

Ray thinks it went something like this:

_Snart walked into the lab, an air of aggravation surrounding him. He captured Ray’s attention, so the other looked up from what he was working on to watch Snart plop down in the stool on the opposite side of the table._

_“Not happy about the hiatus?” Ray questioned as he switched his tools. He took hold of a smaller screwdriver, twirling it between his fingers for a brief moment until it was in the correct orientation._

_“I love any chance to cause some chaos,” Snart led off with, “But Mick and Nathaniel plan on spending this break together and I do not plan on being the third wheel.”_

_Ray smiled fondly at the mention of their teammates, but he knows Snart’s struggle more than anyone. He had been their third wheel for quite some time; until Snart returned to them, that is._

_“What do you plan on doing then?” Ray asked as he leaned into the cuff of his ATOM suit. There were little adjustments to be made, but Ray wanted to busy himself._

_“Not a clue, Raymond.” Snart had said, before letting the conversation drop. It wasn’t awkward, sitting together in the silence of the lab. The only noise between them was the small clank of metal on metal whenever Ray would turn the cuff around._

_Eventually, five minutes passed and Ray found nothing else he could adjust on the cuff. He dropped the tool and wiped his hands off on his pants as he turned his gaze on Snart._

_“Come stay at my place. Star City isn’t much but it’s better than sitting alone back at Central City.” Ray watched Snart as he reached over for his water bottle. He was glad to see the other actually pondering the offer._

_“I don’t think two people who have convinced society that they’re dead could get up to much trouble.” Snart teased as he turned to share a smirk with Ray._

_The joke elicited a good laugh out of Ray, but he gave a slight nod. “You might be right. Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy our hiatus watching awful documentaries on History channel.”_

_Snart sighed as he turned fully towards his teammate. After resting his elbows on the counter, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “I suppose it’d be better than following around the lovebirds.”_

_Ray cracked another smile as he gave Snart a nod. “It’s settled. Star City it is.”_

_Snart had eyed the table, letting out a sigh. “Star City it is.” He agreed._

After the team split, Leonard and Ray made their short walk to the car Ray had waiting for him. He’ll have to thank Felicity for the warm welcome.

The car was an old Mercedes with a convertible top that Snart gladly decided to drive. He got behind the wheel while Ray got comfortable in the passenger seat. The ride was long, but the sun was setting and the air was cool so Ray had no complaints. Leonard didn’t appear to either.

If Ray was being honest, he was too awestruck every time he glimpsed at Snart to think of much else. The looks he stole were fleeting, but Ray was left breathless at the sight of Snart bathed in the yellow sunlight with one hand resting on the open window of the car. He seemed relaxed, driving with one hand on the wheel.

Night fell as they breached the city limits, but the bright lights coming from the skyscrapers were almost as gorgeous as the stars they were able to see driving in. The traffic wasn’t awful, but Ray helped Snart navigate through the city to find his lofty apartment. He couldn’t help curling into his seat as exhaustion settled into his bones.

Snart entered the parking garage next to the building and road the few floors up. The car was parked and they grabbed their things out of the back, which Snart was kind enough to grab one of Ray’s bags. His excuse was that Ray would have to unlock the door. Ray found the action kind, nonetheless.

They made their way into the elevator and rode silently up to one of the higher floors. Ray never was afraid of heights. He flies around in a super suit after all, but he always loved living high up because he could see everything. The city lights, the airplanes flying above, the people meandering down on the streets.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open so Ray stepped out first only when he realized Snart was waiting for him to go. He led the way to the door, which was down the hall and to the left. The only door on the left, since the left side was the entirety of his very large loft. The right was empty, as far as Ray knew.

“I imagined you living in luxury, Raymond, but this is a bit much.” Snart’s voice snuck over Ray’s shoulder as he fiddled with the keys.

Ray was nervous already, but the fact that things were starting to get _real_ made him even more anxious. Snart coming to his place was no longer an idea, it was actually happening. Somehow the two started something very intimate, and now Ray can’t stop thinking about the possible outcomes. What if Snart hates his time with Ray? What if they simply don’t get along as roommates? Ray’s not sure about that last one since they do live on a time travelling spaceship together…

“Raymond, did you lose the key?”

Ray snaps out of his thoughts, realizing that his hand had been hesitating right before the lock on his door. He quickly slots the key into the lock and twists, happy to hear the knob release. He sighs as he pushes the door open and steps inside so he can hold the door wide open for Leonard.

“Sorry,” Ray apologizes as Snart steps inside enough so the door can be closed behind him. As soon as Ray does close the door, Snart starts to set a few things down.

Ray helps, shuffling some of the suitcases off to the side. Snart’s taking his opportunity to admire the apartment, which to be fair Ray surely would do the same thing.

His home is just how he left it, except slightly cleaner since Felicity must have kindly ordered a cleaning service. Plus, the lights are off so the apartment is mainly lit from the city lights. Ray moves over to the light switch and eases one of the knobs so the lights come on like a soft glow. He then moves over to the next switch and flips it, making his motorized window shades slowly climb down the large open windows. Privacy, Ray thinks, is something he’d like right now.

“Beautiful home,” Snart compliments, turning to meet Ray’s eye.

Ray’s bashful, giving a small laugh as he ducks his head. He feels uncomfortable, suddenly, since he knows he and Leonard had clashed many times over the fact that Ray was more privileged. Ray has money, and his apartment seems like an awfully flashy commodity that he doesn’t want to throw in Snart’s face.

“It’s just a place,” Ray answers back, giving Snart a tight smile. “Let me show you to the spare room.”

Snart situates his duffel bag on his shoulder but he follows after Ray’s retreating form. His eyes scan along the walls and items, unable to help himself. Snart is a thief after all, he notices the little things. The one thing he notices about Ray’s place? There aren’t a lot of pictures. Not of Ray, not of friends, or family, but there are generic art pieces on the wall here and there.

The first door on the left is Snart’s, or he assumes since that’s the door Ray’s pushing open.

“Spare room,” Ray smiles as he waves his hand inside.

Snart walks in, finding a large bed to the right side. The duvet and sheets on the bed are stone gray. On the other end is a television, on a pristine stand. Everything in the roomer is sharp corners and dark grays, but Snart finds himself fond of the decor. It’s simple, and he thinks it’s a perfect welcome back into the current timeline.

“I know it’s not very homey-”

“I like it,” Snart’s honest as he sets his things down. His bag is down at the end of the bed, giving him plenty of room to plop down. The second his rump hits the mattress he bounces, which surprises him. The bed had honestly looked quite firm, but clearly it’s deceived him. Sitting on top of the fluffy mattress tears a yawn out of him, and for the first time since they left the Waverider he realizes how tired he is.

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Ray gives Leonard a timid smile. “The bathroom is on the right side if you need it. There’s drinks in the kitchen, and I’m sure food since everything else seems to have been taken care of. My room is down at the end of the hall if you need me.”

Snart, who had been running his hands along the comforter, looks up and meets Ray’s gaze. He nods shortly. “Thank you, Raymond”

There’s a pause, and hesitancy is revealed in Ray’s eyes, but he masks it just as quick as he gives Snart a nod in response. “Night, Snart,” he dismisses himself with those few words and shuts the door behind him.

The silence is imposing, but Ray makes it to his own room, shuts the door behind himself, and throws everything down on the ground without much thought. He’s shucking off his clothes as quickly as he can, and without incident. He’s under his cover in seconds and curling up. Ray’s asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-

Ray wakes up a half hour past eight in the morning, but even then he lounges in bed with his face swallowed by the pillow. He’s awake, but that doesn’t make him any more willing to get out of the comforts of his very large bed. The one that he’s currently directly in the center of, and curled inside a large, heavy duvet. No one can blame him for sleeping in.

He gets up a few minutes past nine by scooting to the edge of his bed and rubbing his eyes until he wakens further. A yawn overtakes him as he squints his eyes and surveys the room. He notices his door is still cracked open just slightly, like he left it the night before, but a glimpse of a yellow note on his bedside table captures his attention. Leaning in, he sees it’s a scribbled note from Snart.

_Be back later, Sleeping Beauty. -Len_

Ray wouldn’t be able to deny that his heart sped up reading the note for a few reasons. The fact that Snart called him Sleeping Beauty was part, but he pushed it away knowing Snart’s always teasing with a handful of names. But the fact that he signed the note ‘Len’... Ray hadn’t called him Len yet, and frankly he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. He thought that nickname might be reserved for Mick and his sister Lisa only.

Apparently not.

Warmth spreads through Ray’s chest as he rereads the note, and then reads it again. He’s keeping this, so he pulls out his bedside drawer and sets the note to the side. He’s not hiding it per say, but he’s keeping it under a few items to make sure the note can’t be taken off the top from _anyone_.

Ray, thinking he was left to his own devices, pads his way out of his room and into the living room. The area isn’t messy, but not pristine either; he’d describe it as ‘lived in.’ It feels good to occupy a space again, other than his room on the Waverider. It feels good to _share_ a space with someone. Or maybe it only felt right because he was sharing his apartment with Snart. He’ll think about that later.

For now, he moves over to the stereo in his bare feet and boxers and turns it on. The volume is barely above a whisper, so he turns the knob and really lets the music fill the room. Again, he turns around and inspects his surroundings. There are a few dishes that need to be done so he’ll complete that task before he hops in the shower. Sure, dishes aren’t the most pleasant thing to wake up to but it’s a mundane task he almost finds himself missing.

The music playing is an upbeat pop song that Ray can’t help hum along with. It’s something new, but familiar. It must be a new release… maybe it was playing on the radio when he and Snart drove to Star City.

Water pours out of the faucet as he takes a nearby sponge and starts to clean the inside of the sink with the help of some sudsy dish soap. When the water is good and hot he takes a plug and pushes it against the drain so the water starts to fill the deep sink. A fine layer of bubbles build on the top, but when Ray plunges a few dishes into the hot water the bubbles start to float in the air.

Ray loses himself in time as he dips his hands into the warm water and starts to scrub. He multitasks, dancing and occasionally singing some of the songs that pass through the radio.

He rinses his last dish and places it in the dish drainer with a large smile. If anyone would have told him he would have missed doing dishes he would have laughed in their face, but somewhere along the way he missed doing mundane things. Don’t get Ray wrong, he still loves being a part of a time-saving-superhero-team, but the little things still matter.

He dances to the music, his shoulders and hips working together as he turns around with the dish rag in hand. He’s prepared to wipe down the counters, but his eyes lift to the other side of the room and freezes.

Snart leans against the doorway to the kitchen with a soft smile on his face. When Ray catches him, his brows dart up in amusement and he pushes off the wall.

“I must say, I didn’t think I’d ever get to see Raymond Palmer dancing in his underwear. Let alone, this early in the morning.” Snart teases as he enters further into the room. He takes a spot at the opposite side of the island, resting his hands on the surface gently.

Ray had backed up against the sink and never realized. He must look like a frightened animal from Snart catching him off guard, and although his brain is yelling at him to relax he’s not listening very well. He blinks and words are suddenly falling out of his mouth.

“I thought you left,” Ray blurts out, still too shocked to say much else.

“I did,” Snart answers truthfully, “but just to run down to the convenient store on the corner.” At the thought, Snart looks over his shoulder to where a plastic bag rests on one of the kitchen counters. Through the sheer plastic, Ray can see a box of Krispy Kreme donuts.

Ray breathes as his eyes flit back to snart. “I should get dressed.”

A small laugh escapes Snart, but he gives a tilt of his head. “I’ll open the donuts.”

Ray swallows, watching as Snart turns around and starts to pull the donuts out of the bag. He understands he should start moving, so he pushes himself off the counter, throwing the rag in the sink as an afterthought. He slides past Snart, getting a brief smell of the other’s body wash before rushing off to his room.

The second he’s in the hall, where he can hear Snart getting a few plates out of the cabinet, Ray allows a flush to wash over his body. He can feel the heat run up his spine, cross his shoulders and his chest until it rises to his cheeks. There’s embarrassment behind the heat, but also goosebumps follow afterwards. He ducks in his room just as a shiver overtakes him, and Ray knows that standing there, half-naked in front of Snart is the reason a thrill of arousal is coursing through him.

Once the door is shut, Ray lets out a heavy breath and just stands there with his back against the door. There’s a part of him that knows he can’t take too long, since Snart is expecting him back out in the kitchen, but he definitely needs to take a moment to collect himself. A minute passes until he pushes off the door and moves to grab a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt. Ray slips in his old pajamas before turning and exiting his room to join Snart in the kitchen.

-

No plans.

The two have no plans for Saturday night, and normally that’d be depressing, but Ray’s glad he has Snart’s company for the weekend. His teammate is sitting on one end of the couch with a  book out in front of him. Snart helped himself to Ray’s small collection of novels, and he never looked so content to sit and read.

Ray smirks as he fills two curved glasses with red wine. The drink was nothing special, just a cheap bottle he managed to pick up, but if he did have a nicely aged bottle he would have certainly opened it. Snart deserves it. Next time, Ray thinks.

He grabs one wine glass in either hand, cradling the drinks carefully so nothing falls from his grip. The further he walks into the living room, the more nervous he becomes. He’s unsure why, but he forces a smile to his face and walks around to Snart’s side of the couch. He sets the glass down gently just as Leonard looks up.

“Wow,” Leonard’s brows shoot up, and he should be looking at the wine but he’s only looking at Ray. “Thank you, Raymond.”

Ray shrugs off the nerves, standing a little straighter. “It seems like a red wine kind of night.”

Snart seems to agree because the corner of his mouth quirks up and he nods.

That’s all Ray needs for his shoulders to sag and his awkwardness to diminish. With a sigh, he takes the free seat next to Leonard. His body sags into the cushions, and he couldn’t be more comfortable as he lets his head rest back against the couch.

A minute passes and Ray listens to the sound of Snart’s book being closed. He dares to flash his eyes over at the other, finding Leonard resting the book on the table beside the couch. He hasn’t touched his wine yet, but he turns over to meet Ray’s gaze.

“Want to watch a movie?” Snart poses, eyes darting over to the large TV they haven’t bothered using since they got to Ray’s apartment, and they’ve been settled for at least two weeks. Leonard’s eyes then dart out the long windows of Ray’s apartment, finding the lights of the city’s skyscrapers shining back. “Seems like a perfect night to watch a few new releases we’ve missed.”

Ray laughs but nods as he reaches for the remote beside him. He turns the television on before handing the remote over to Leonard. Snart quirks a hesitant brow but after Ray shrugs he takes the remote and starts to scroll through their options.

Somewhere along the line they agree on a documentary series focused on a row of murders. It’s captivating, but every now and then Ray adds in a comment about the theories. Either the theories are too preposterous or never reach the conclusions he was making himself. Eventually the bottle of red wine is brought into the living room and Ray’s abandoned using his glass in favor of drinking right out of the bottle. The amount of red wine Ray’s consumed is probably another reason he’s been so vocal. Or the only reason.

Three episodes later, Ray finally grows silent and cuddles closer to the couch cushion. His eyelids feel heavier every time he blinks, and at one point he simply lets his eyes close instead of fighting against them. He hears some shuffling and then the TV is being turned off, so he opens his eyes confusedly.

“Come on,” Leonard says as he stands up from the couch. He offers his hand to Ray, waiting expectantly.

Ray blinks up at him, trying to understand.

“You’re going to regret falling asleep on the couch when you have a nice bed waiting for you down the hall.” Leonard explains further through an amused smile.

Ray frowns but he brings his hand up from under his head and grasps onto Leonard. He sits up, noticing just how much his head's still spinning from the wine. He lets out a groan, which gets Leonard laughing again.

“You really know how to put the wine away, Boy Scout.”

Ray scrunches up his mouth but he lets Snart help him to his feet. He’s definitely unsteady, but he puts one hand over Leonard’s shoulder and feels a lot better. Leonard’s arm snakes around his waist, making him feel even better. Together the two walk around the couch and to the hall, taking each step carefully so Ray doesn’t happen to stub his toe on anything.

Ray’s not sure how long the walk took, but he knows that Snart’s pushing his bedroom door open and guiding him over to the side of the bed. Once Ray’s only a inch from the mattress, and less of a fall risk, Leonard removes his arm in favor of grabbing onto Ray’s shoulders and trying to keep him from wobbling.

“Okay,” Leonard says. “Sit down, stay right here.”

Ray does as he’s told, bending at the knees and falling the rest of the way until his rump hits the mattress.

“I’m going to get you some water.” Leonard instructs next. “Stay. Here.”

Ray’s eyes widen at the finger Leonard points in his face but he nods. Those same wide eyes watch Snart turn on his heel and disappear from his room. Really, Ray planned on listening, but suddenly his clothes are too tight and too scratchy and he completely forgets what Leonard even asked him to do.

Ray pushes his hands into his mattress and stands back up. He does sway for a second, but he plants his feet and starts to work on getting his shirt off first. He grabs the hem of his dark red shirt and pulls up. Somehow the fabric gets caught around his ears, but after a bit more force he gets the shirt off and tosses it to the ground. Then he works on the pants, grasping onto the button stubbornly and tries to undo it.

He fails. So he decides to push the fabric down his thighs instead. At one point he feels like if he leans over any further he’ll fall forward, so he starts to shimmy his thighs and shake his legs to get the jeans to slide down further… but the jeans are _tight_ and they’re not moving any further and Ray’s head is really spinning.

“Okay, Boy Scout. I’ve got water and-” Snart enters the room just as he finds Ray lurch forward. He comes to the other’s rescue, taking three long steps over to Ray - and, _wow_ , Ray’s noticing Snart’s legs do look very long in his black pants - to steady him. Leonard has one hand on Ray’s shoulder as he tries to set the water down without there being a splash. He manages that but Ray’s a little harder to contain.

The hand on Ray’s shoulder ends up being their adversary because there’s not enough force in the back keeping Ray up. He leans too far back, and once he starts to notice he grabs out onto the front of Snart’s shirt… except Ray is quite heavy and ends up bringing Snart down with him.

Ray’s not sure when he squeezed his eyes shut, but he does register his back hitting the bed followed by a weight on top of him. Really, he thought Snart would have been heavier. When Ray doesn’t think he’s going to fall any further, he allows his eyes to flutter open.

Snart’s staring down at him, lips parted as Ray’s brown eyes melt him. His hands are on either side of Ray’s head, apparently having a great response time to catch himself so he didn’t end up crushing Ray. He breathes and his eyes start to move over Ray’s face cautiously, checking to make sure he isn’t hurt.

“I thought I told you to stay still.” Snart exhales as he deems Ray okay.

Ray’s mind isn’t any clearer, but through the haze of the wine he feels his hands still gripped tight to the fabric of Snart’s jacket. He detaches his fingers slowly, allowing his hands to fall down to his own bare chest instead.

The two stare at each other with the silence in the room only strengthening the tension that’s threatening to flatten the both of them.

Snart finally swallows and pushes himself up from the bed, quite skillfully if Ray could note. When Leonard’s weight is off Ray’s frame, he props himself up on his elbows to watch the other stand at the bedside. Leonard wipes his hands off on his jeans, eyes clearly trying to avoid Ray’s current state.

If Ray was a bit more sober, he’d understand why. He’s got a flush to his cheeks from drinking, he’s almost naked, with the exception of his tight black boxer-briefs and his jeans that are still stuck around his thighs. If only he could see the way his hair is mussed from running his fingers through it while he and Snart were watching that series. He looks absolutely _ravishing_ , but the moment is going nowhere with Ray still drunk and oblivious of Snart’s feelings.

“Water is here if you need it, Raymond. Try and drink some of it before bed.” Snart concludes, turning to meet Ray’s gaze only once before turning and leaving the room.

Ray breathes, but he manages to force his pants off the rest of the way and curls into his mattress.

-

Ray had woken up the next morning with memories from the night before fully intact. It might have taken a minute or so to remember, through the foggy haze of his wine-induced migraine, but he remembered. Even through his humiliation, he still felt the longing to have Snart’s body pressed back against his. Under different circumstances of course.

Part of him wanted to hide in his room for the rest of the day, but Leonard is wise and Ray would never be able to get away with that. So he forced himself out of bed and proceeded to take the shower he was very much wanting. The hot water did wonders for his headache, and his shoulders felt like they were melting under the steam.

He took his time, kneading his shoulders as he rolled his neck back and forth. His hands travelled around his neck, down to his collarbones… and down to his pectorals. He finds himself squeezing the flesh there, which is pleasurable enough to cause his lips to part. He breathes as he pushes himself further, massaging his breasts as he feels heat in his groin grow.

Thoughts of Snart race through his mind, and any other time he’d be blushing to the tips of his ears but arousal is taking control. He thinks of the way Snart’s hands were plastered besides his head, and Ray thinks how Leonard would have been in the same position if he was pounding into Ray. Snart would’ve taken handfuls of Ray’s expensive sheets, only caring about the breathless whimpers that left Ray with every thrust.

Ray’s not one to jerk off in the shower. He likes to think he has more class than that, but he’s rock hard now and his hand finally grasps onto his member. Touching himself sends a wave of pleasure through him that causes him to shiver in response. Ray pumps himself as he turns to place one arm on the wall of the shower.

Ray’s eyes flutter shut as thinks of Snart burying his face in the crook of Ray’s neck as he’s about to cum. His hips would work faster, erratically as he neared the brink of his orgasm. The thought has the coil in Ray’s lower stomach tightening, getting closer to his own climax as well. Ray would have wrapped his legs tighter around Snart’s waist as sweet nonsense left his mouth; _“Leonard,” he’d moan, “Harder, please,” he’d beg despite each thrust already causing the bed to move, “_ Oh, _” he’d bite his lip as Snart’s cock would brush that spot inside of him that he always struggled reaching himself._

_Leonard would bite down on Ray’s neck, hard, eliciting a ragged gasp out of him-_

Much like the one leaving Ray’s throat right now. His hips jerk into his hand as he lets out a breathy whimper. He feels his own cock twitch in his hand as he cums, so he strokes himself through it as he clamps his teeth down on his bottom lip to stop any further sounds from escaping him.

Ray is _fucked_. And not in the sense that he wants to be.

-

Neither of the two mentioned wine night, and Ray was half relieved and half bothered. He wanted to talk about it, wanted to tell Snart about his feelings, but he knew that things ran deeper than the two of them. They were going to be back on the Waverider, maybe in a week or a month. But the team would band back together and what would happen to him and Snart?

Ray didn’t want to think about it too much. It was giving him major _The Breakfast Club_ feels and he wasn’t ready to open that can of worms. Instead, he did what Snart did and ignored whatever was building between them.

It was their third week that Ray got an invitation to visit Cisco in Central City. Ray was absolutely taking Leonard along, because surely he would want to see his sister. And in the end Leonard only wanted to start a little chaos so maybe Lisa could help out with that.

Together they got on Ray’s private jet, only after Leonard made all of the pretentious jabs he could at Ray. The flight to Central City was short, and Ray actually enjoyed having the experience with Leonard. They watched mountains roll by, or small towns pass, and made conjectures of exactly where they were.

When they landed, the split ways. Admittedly, it felt wrong to Ray. He’d just spent three weeks with Snart and he felt like they were really getting along well. He didn’t want the fun to end, selfishly, but he kept his chin high and made his way to Cisco’s apartment.

Cisco excitedly wrapped Ray in a hug when he opened his door, and followed by ushering the other in. They caught up for a few hours, sharing their harrowing stories and sharing a few laughs in between.

The sun was beginning to set and that’s when Cisco decided to tell Ray that the rest of Team Flash were headed to a bar not to far from Cisco’s apartment. Ray was apprehensive, given his current status to the rest of the world, but Cisco insisted it’d be fine. Harry recommended the bar, since no one seemed to have an idea who he was despite Thawne.

If Ray was being honest, he wanted to be able to go out in public again. He wanted to have a night with some of his friends and let go. So he agreed.

He and Cisco changed into something darker and tighter for the club and decided they’d walk their way over. Cisco said something about the parking lot being small anyway. They were laughing and having a great walk when Ray felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

 **_Nate - 9:34PM_ **  
_What’s this I hear about you being in Central City?!_

Ray smirked at the message as he began typing back.

 **_Ray - 9:35PM_ ** _  
_ _You heard right. I’m with Cisco. Head over and come dance with us ;)_

Ray sent a follow up message with the address of the bar, excited at the prospect of Nate joining them. He let Cisco know that he might pass by and Cisco grinned happily and started to talk about how much he enjoyed working with Nate. Ray nodded along with everything, as glad as one can be knowing that his friends get along.

They made it at the bar after everyone else, which Cisco thought was perfect so everyone could greet Ray. There was Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Harry, Jesse, and Wally. Joe was on night shift, but surely the detective wouldn’t want to be spending his night out at a small bar in Central City. There were hugs and laughs and finally drinks.

Things loosened up and the team started to talk freely about what they were working on. It wasn’t long though before Cisco demanded everyone on the dance floor. He tried, but not many of them were willing to bust a move without having a few more drinks. Caitlin and Ray happily joined him though.

Ray ended up sandwiched between the two at one point as they giggled endlessly, but the song ended and the group headed back off to the side to convene. After a few more drinks, they headed back out with Iris and Barry this time. Cisco strayed back a little bit, trying his hardest to get Harry on the dance floor, but at one point he gave up and delved back into the crowd to grind against Barry’s back.

At one point during the song, arms wrap around Ray’s center and he feels fear ring through him. He doesn’t want to turn some guy away and cause tensions to grow, but when Ray peers over his shoulder he instantly deflates.

Nate’s smiling at him and a grin blossoms on Ray’s face as well. He tugs the other into a strong hug.

“You came!” Ray exclaims, squeezing the other.

“Am I one to pass up a fun time?” Nate challenges as the two pull back to share their smiles. It’s been nearly a month since they departed the Waverider.

Ray scoffs at that, giving the other a signature look of disbelief. “Nate Heywood, the one who sits in the library with his nose deep in a book. Yeah, I think you’d pass up some fun.”

Nate rolls his eyes as he punches Ray softly on the shoulder. “Are we dancing or what?” Nate ponders, tilting his head enticingly to the dance floor.

That’s all Ray needs to grab onto Nate’s wrist and guide him to the center of all the dancing. They’re consumed immediately, tied together as they move and sway their bodies. Cisco gets between them, and then Iris and Caitlin are pressing against them as well and they become a group of bodies melding and moving to the music.

They dance for what feels like half an hour, and Ray’s loving every minute of it. The hiatus isn’t looking so bad, from where Ray is now. He’s dancing with Cisco and Nate, and then there’s Barry joining in and they’re having a good laugh. Iris and Caitlin are suddenly there, using each other as a buffer to avoid any unwanted attention.

Finally, the music pauses and someone’s making an announcement so everyone wants a moment to breathe.

They take a moment off to the side to catch their breath and relax before getting back out into the crowd. The temperature in the bar seems to have grown exponentially since the team arrived, but Ray thinks it must be a mix of the alcohol, the dancing, and bodies pressed together. He doesn’t mind though, grabbing onto the drink he left on the table and taking a long sip.

Ray’s attention is captured to what Cisco’s currently slurring out, waving his hands as he talks. The more excited Cisco gets, the harder it is for him to speak, which only causes Ray to laugh and lean back against the wall for support. He’s practically oblivious to much else other than Nate’s presence and Cisco’s words.

That’s why he doesn’t notice Nate pull his phone out and answer a few texts. There’s nothing alarming about Nate’s fingers clicking against his screen, but maybe Ray would have noticed Nate turning the phone up and pointing at him, but he gave Nate the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was taking pictures of himself.

Nate keeps his phone close in front of his face, hiding his mischievous grin as he snaps a few pictures of Ray. His friend looks _far_ to good to not take any pictures, and Nate’s making the pictures look rather artistic.

Ray’s standing against the panelled wall with a pink neon sign hanging above his head. The sign reads _‘Hot Stuff’_ in cursive, and Nate’s sure there’s a story behind it but all that matters is the glow it’s casting against Ray’s skin. The first few buttons of Ray’s shirt had been undone at some point, since he was trying to cool down and get the fabric off his sheening skin. The pose he unknowingly strikes, with his head tilted towards Cisco, leaves his neck utterly exposed and his collarbones begging for attention.

Nate can think of one person who would appreciate Ray’s picture. He lowers his device as he starts to slide through the pictures he took, thinking of the best one to send to Leonard, when he’s being called over the music.

“You done taking selfies yet?” Cisco teases over the tunes, wiggling his brows at Nate when the other meets his gaze.

“No!” Nate laughs back, moving to hand his phone over. He points at the neon sign, a sudden idea popping into his head. “I want a picture with this sign so I can send it to someone. Would you be a doll?”

“Oh, honey,” Cisco teasingly flirts back as he takes the device in his hand and steps back from the table. Ray steps back with him to get out of the line of sight, taking his drink with to keep his blood running warm.

Nate plasters himself to the wall and bites his lip alluringly, but there is a part of him that feels foolish under the pink hue. He tries another pose but Cisco’s shaking his head at him over the camera.

“More sexy!” Cisco demands, waving his hand as if that helps Nate’s scenario.

Nate must look helpless because Ray’s coming forward. He sets his glass down with a clink before coming to stand before Nate with flushed cheeks and a soft smile. First, he brings his large hands up to run through Nate’s hair. Nate’s not sure if Ray’s trying to make him look disheveled or put together, but Ray steps back satisfied so Nate trusts what he’s doing.

“If this is going to Mick,” Ray giggles as he straightens the neck of Nate’s shirt out, “This is going to be hilarious.” Ray gives Nate a wink before turning around and joining Cisco. He hovers, watching Cisco pose the camera.

“Yes, baby,” Cisco coos as he snaps a picture. Nate tries another pose and Cisco practically beams as he takes more pictures.

Nate’s giving up on the poses with a laugh and is reaching for his phone when Jesse sneaks up behind Cisco. She steals the phone within a second and uses her free hand to usher Ray and Cisco over to the wall.

“Group picture!” Jesse exclaims as she bounces on her toes.

The guys listen, mostly because they know there’s no room arguing with Jesse, and she’s smiling so happily that no one wants to deny her a picture. The three group together and go through a wide range of poses, mostly suggested by Jesse. There’s a picture of cheesy smiles, followed by what Jesse calls ‘the smoulder.’

Barry joins halfway through and Jesse only gets more excited. Barry seems to bring the passion she was looking for, since he grasps onto the others and absolutely owns the camera. He’s had at least three shots of Caitlin’s special alcohol, so he’s clearly having a bit of fun, and he brings it out in the others as well.

At one point, Barry’s hands grab firmly onto Cisco’s rump, and Cisco proceeds to place a hand over his mouth, mockingly shocked. Nate joins in, wrapping his arms around Ray’s center and hooking his chin over Ray’s shoulder as the laugh. The four get a few more silly pictures before Jesse finally surrenders Nate’s phone.

Things die down after that, and an hour or so later Cisco, Ray, and Nate are making their way back to Cisco’s apartment.

Ray and Cisco are conversing again, and Nate may take it upon himself to look through his camera roll again. He reaches the first few pictures he took, the ones where Ray’s the sole focus. The corner of his mouth quirks to one side as he smirks.

 **_Nate - 1:47AM_ ** ****_  
_ _Thank me later._  
_Image attached_ _._ _1.6MB_  
    _Image attached. 1.46MB_

Nate doesn’t expect an answer, but he watches as his message jump up slightly.

 **_Snart - 1:48AM_ ** **_  
_ ** _Read 1:48 AM_

Nate’s played his mischievous part, stirring the pot as much as he could, so he slides his phone into his back pocket. He catches up to Ray and Cisco, finally walking in step and participating in the conversation.

-

The next morning is a great example of why people don’t go out every night. There would be no surviving if people were able to party every weeknight. Hangovers are blessings presented as curses, because Ray groans and mentally swears he’s never doing shots ever again. He sits up straighter, pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

Nate’s sleeping on the floor beside him with one of Cisco’s enormous couch pillows underneath his head. Half of his nose is pressed into the cushion, causing an occasional snore to escape him. Ray feels a sliver of pity for him, since he’s still blissfully unaware of the hangover he’s going to wake up with.

Cisco must have heard Ray’s groan, because he’s answering the call with a responding groan. Just with the slight noise, Ray can hear understanding thick in his voice.

“Never again,” Cisco rasps out as he presses throws his arm over his eyes.

Ray laughs but it hurts, so he lays back down next to Nate and closes his eyes for another hour.

-

Nate and Ray left Cisco’s with warm hugs and melancholy goodbyes. Before they left, they showered and changed into clothes much more comfortable. Neither of the two wanted to make their hangovers worse, so Ray dressed himself in a pair of sweatpants and his favorite hoodie. He was even kind enough to lend Nate his backup pair of sweats and pullover, considering the other didn’t come with a change of clothes.

They made a stop at a corner coffee shop, where Nate did the talking, and picked up some nice hot drinks. They didn’t stay long, since the weather was nice and cool. The walk in the present was a nice welcome, since jumping from different decades could really grow disorienting.

“So,” Nate drags out as his eyes curl up to Ray. “How’s it been with you and Leonard staying together?”

Ray knew the question was coming, but he wasn’t certain as to when and who would be asking. He’s glad it’s Nate, since he’d feel awkward talking about it with just about anyone else. He’s honest as he gives a shrug with his answer. “Good. I think Snart and I are understanding each other better.”

Nate’s eye dance down for a moment, as if he’s taking Ray’s words in. After a breath, he gives a nod and turns back to his drink. Ray thinks that means the moment is over, so he lifts the cup to his lips and takes a hesitant sip so he doesn’t burn himself. Except Nate’s not done with his questioning and this time Ray did _not_ know what he was going to ask.

“Have you slept together yet?”

Ray can’t help the way he snorts, but he also tries to swallow and the scolding hot drink goes down wrong and he’s coughing. He feels like he’s drowning, half because he choked on his drink and half because of Nate’s intrusive question. Nate, at the very least, tries to be helpful by patting Ray’s back as they stop.

Ray turns to Nate accusingly when he finally gets a breath “No, we haven’t slept together! Are you crazy?”

“What?” Nate’s voice has jumped up a few octaves as he tries to come to his own defense. “It’s a valid question!”

Ray wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, realizing just how tender his bottom lip is from his hot drink. “How’s that a valid question?!” Ray challenges as he starts their walk again, trying to get _away_ from Nate’s questioning. Nate follows.

“Please,” Nate all but scoffs, “Don’t pretend like you don’t want to boink Captain Cold.”

Ray’s really glad he didn’t take another drink. His eyes widen incredulously as he turns to Nate, feeling his cheeks start to heaten up with the accusation. Nate doesn’t even try to look sorry as they continue on down the street, only looking at Ray expectantly for his response.

“I-” Ray tries, but gives up with a sigh. “I’ve been… enjoying our time together.” Ray’s words are slow, thought out. Well, as thought out as they could be for as hungover as he is. “I don’t… I don’t know. I barely know how I feel so I definitely have no idea how Snart feels. And, frankly, he doesn’t seem like the relationship type.”

“Ray,” Nate starts boldly, reaching out to place his hand on Ray’s hip as they walk. He looks at Ray, almost sympathetically. “I love you but I didn’t know you could be so stupid.”

Ray’s  mouth falls open as he lets out an incredulous laugh at Nate’s words. Nate smirks as he lets his hand drop, and they begin crossing the street. Ray’s request for clarity is dripping off the tip of his tongue, but then Nate’s phone starts to buzz and his attention is turned away.

Ray’s smirk curls onto his lips as he has an opportunity to tease Nate back. “Is that Micky-Poo?” Ray chuckles, and he’s glad to hear Nate join in.

“You know Mick would have slapped you upside the head if he heard you call him that?” Nate ponders as he slides his device back into his pocket. His brows are tilted upwards towards Ray, still grinning.

Ray lets out another laugh as he cradles his drink in both hands. The weather is getting chilly, and the warm cup feels like heaven in his palms. “Yeah,” Ray sighs lightly, but continues. “I guess I’ll go back to Star City later. I don’t feel like getting a hotel room.”

Nate lets out an affronted gasp as he turns towards Ray. “Don’t go home already!” Nate exclaims with his brows drawn tight. “Mick just texted me. There’s breakfast waiting for us. Don’t act like you couldn’t mow down on some eggs right now.”

Ray lets out a sigh, but Nate already knows Ray’s going to agree. He’s too kind not to. “I do miss Mick.” Ray agrees with his tone light, watching as Nate allows excitement to pass through his features.

“It’s settled!” Nate exclaims as he walks with a new vigor now.

-

They make to to Nate and Mick’s place, which is more like a warehouse that they acquisitioned. Surely by no legal means. Regardless, the two walk in with smiles on their faces as the door shuts with a click behind them. Nate walks straight towards where Ray assumes the kitchen is, but Ray takes his time as he starts to inspect the place.

It’s surprisingly homey, with a makeshift living room to one side with a long couch and lamps evenly spaced throughout. The TV is on, actually playing a Saturday morning cartoon that has Ray feeling nostalgic. Until he hears Nate’s voice ring through the warehouse.

“Micky-Poo, I’m home!” Nate calls happily.

There’s a resounding groan in response that has both Ray and Nate laughing. Mick steps around the corner, a spatula in hand and sweatpants hanging low on his hips as he turns his glare on Nate. When he sees Ray a step behind, his glare softens and things seem to clear up for him.

“Ah,” Mick gives a short nod. “Haircut. Just in time.” Mick turns back to the eggs he’s scrambling and moves to put them in a large glass bowl. Nate walks in further, placing a hand on Mick’s shoulder to anchor himself as he presses a kiss to Mick’s cheek.

Mick sets the pan down and shuts the stove off before he turns around to face both Nate and Ray. Nate’s turning to jump up on the counter, already swinging his legs back and forth the second he has the opportunity. Mick, wanting to be close to the other, slides down until he’s beside Nate, and then rests his lower back against the counter.

“Did you have fun last night?” Mick ponders as he crosses his arms over his chest. His tone shows little interest, but he looks between the two expectantly.

“A ton,” Nate answers as he slings an arm over Mick’s shoulders. “You should have seen Ray. All tall and handsome and making all the boys jealous.”

Ray’s skin turns a hue of pink at Nate’s words, and he tries to shake his head. If he was being honest, the mix of alcoholic drinks and the confidence that Cisco helped him build makes the night a little foggy after a certain point. That leaves a sense of embarrassment heavy on his chest, but it’s only Mick and Nate he’s talking to so it’s easy to push it off.

“I don’t doubt it, I know of one jealous idiot and I didn’t even go out with you two last night.” Mick answers as the toaster pops right behind him. He pulls out the golden wheat bread before putting a few more pieces into the toaster. “Sorry, Haircut. No gluten-free bread but there is oatmeal up in the cabinet if you want that with your eggs.”

Ray’s confused about Mick’s first statement, but then he’s mentioning the food and Ray’s mind forgets that quickly. He shakes his head with a smile. “Eggs are great, thank you.”

Ray watches as Mick gets a few plates down from the cabinet. When Mick gets down more than three plates, Ray quirks a brow. His eyes dance over to Nate, but the other is looking over Ray’s shoulder. He’s only puzzled further, so he turns to peer behind him and just about jumps out of his skin.

There’s a lady smiling at him with pure interest in her eyes. She’s got golden brown hair cascading around her shoulders, but it’s mussed enough that she looks like she just got out of bed. Her clothes are a telltale sign of that as well, since she has a baggy shirt on and pajama pants.

“You’re just as cute as your picture,” she admits as her eyes fall down Ray’s form and back to his gaze.

“Lisa, what did I tell you about starting with an introduction?”

Ray would recognize that voice from anywhere, so it’s no shock that he finds Leonard when he peers a little further behind him. Snat looks good, wearing a deep blue t-shirt that clings to his arms and chest enticingly. Ray hadn’t seen Snart looking so casual even at his own apartment, so it’s an interesting sight indeed. Ray actually finds it hard to take his eyes off of Snart, but that’s hardly new.

“I’m Lisa Snart,” she mentions, not bothering to acknowledge her brother in the slightest. Ray turns back, finding her hand extended. He takes it, slowly in his confusion.

“I’m Ray Palmer.” He swallows, at the very least he manages to give her a weak smile.

“I’ve been waiting to meet you,” Lisa continues, letting their hands drop. Ray can see Snart move to Mick’s side out of the corner of his eye, capturing a piece of toast and chewing on it. Awkwardly, Ray peers to the side and meets Nate’s gaze to find the other looking at him sympathetically. He only jumps off the table and wraps his arms around Mick’s waist.

Ray forces his eyes back to Lisa, letting out an awkward laugh. “Me? I’m nothing special.”

“Please,” Lisa scoffs, patting Ray softly on his arm. “You’re the man my brother’s run off with.”

Ray sputters as he watches Lisa’s eyes burn with amusement. Clearly, the want to cause chaos runs in the family. He’s not sure how to respond, but he can tell his eyes are large and his mouth isn’t sure what to do.

“Settle down, Lise.” Snart scolds from behind as he takes another bite of his toast.

Lisa rolls her eyes as she steps around Ray. He follows her with his eyes since he’s still stunned from their interaction. He watches her give a small shrug with her shoulder, and in return Snart rolls her eyes back at her.

“He’s pretty, Lenny,” Lisa comments as she grabs the offered plate from Mick. He’s already plated eggs and toast on there for her. She gives him a wink in thanks before she moves on to the table. "I see why you like him.” She tacks on as she goes.

Ray’s face immediately goes hot, and Snart’s only glowering at his sister instead of looking at Ray. The air is tense, or at least for him it is, but Mick comes to his rescue.

“Okay,” Mick says exasperatedly as he hands a plate over to Leonard and then to Nate. “Leave Haircut alone.” The fact that he comes to Ray’s rescue brings a warm wash through Ray’s chest, and he flashes a grin at Mick as he turns and offers Ray a plate.

“Whatever you say, Micky-Poo.” Lisa adds on, apparently need to have the last word as she sits down at the table. He quickly spears one egg with her fork and bites onto it as Mick turns to glower at her. She smiles venomously back, adding an extra wink for good measure.

Mick shakes his head, turning around and mumbling something about too many Snart’s. He pushes off the notion as he comes to rest at Nate’s side. Together the two eat their breakfast, bumping shoulders every now and then to remind each other of their presence.

Ray can’t help smiling at his two friends, trying to remain inconspicuous as he peers at them under his lashes. He picks up his fork as he shakes he head with a fond smile and bites into his first egg. He listens to Mick and Nate banter back and forth, grinning all the while. He feels content.

Leonard’s still leaning against the counter, undeniably admiring Ray. The other smiles so softly, with his eyes holding a fondness that Leonard never understood. How Ray could care so much was a mystery to Leonard, but he feels like he’s learning the other better with the time they’ve spent together. He also might be falling more in love with Ray; with the way Ray’s heart is always bigger than his ego or even his brain, with Ray’s floppy hair and crooked smile, Ray’s intelligence and his company.

Standing in the old warehouse he, Mick, and Lisa used to hide in during heists, Leonard Snart realizes he might be in love.

-

When breakfast is finished and Nate has washed the dishes, everyone ends up sitting around. They talk, sharing a few stories here and there about what they’ve all been up to. Ray’s glad when Lisa speaks up, and he makes sure to listen raptly. He’s able to add in every now and then, and he’s glad when she laughs and nods. And not without missing an opportunity to tease him of course.

At one point, when things got quiet, Mick patted Nate’s thigh as he got up from the couch. “I’ve got to go pick something up. You coming with?”

Nate ponders the idea, but when Mick lifts his brows Nate’s quick to agree. “Sure, yeah.”

“I need some fresh air.” Lisa’s getting up from the couch too. “And some things from the store.”

Mick’s already moving to the exit, with Nate one step behind and Lisa catching up.

“Hey, I’ll drive!” Lisa calls after them as they walk out the front door.

“Not a chance,” Mick’s quick to shut down the idea. There’s some more grumbling and arguing when the door shuts behind them, but it’s nothing but mumbles. Their voices grow distant the further they walk away from the building, becoming even more discernable.

Leonard’s eyes fall from the door, scanning around the room as silence falls in the room. The weight of silence isn’t crushing, but Ray can feel the need to speak up. He tries to bite his lip, just to keep silence for a moment longer but the urge to say something is really building.

“Snart, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you and Lisa were here-”

“What?” Snart’s head swivels so fast in Ray’s direction that Ray wonders if it hurt him. The crease between his brow deepens with his confusion. “Raymond, I don’t care that you came over.” He lets his face soften with his explanation, since he’s not sure why Ray would want to apologize.

Ray feels his shoulders relax, but then again Leonard’s words still weren’t the best reassurance. Leonard must not care if Ray’s here or gone. Which gone is exactly what Ray should be… He should be going back to Star City. He’ll wait out his time alone, since Leonard must want to stay in Central City with Lisa and Mick. Ray doesn’t hold that against him. If he had family he’d want to visit with them too.

“Lisa likes you,” Snart adds on, dragging Ray’s eyes back to him. He smirks softly at the thought of his sister, a smile so fond that Ray can’t help but smile too.

“She said I was pretty,” Ray tacks on, his brows crinkling together in amusement. He and Leonard share a laugh, that is until Ray remembers Lisa’s full statement. “She said she saw a picture of me. Did she… look me up?”

Leonard’s quick to shake his head, snorting. “Lisa doesn’t care enough to look up your folder. She knows you’re a golden boy anyway, so I don’t think she’d find much except for your scientific achievements.” Snart’s teasing him, Ray knows, but he’s happy to let Snart prod him all Snart likes because he smiles so alluringly as he does so.

“ _Ha-ha,_ ” Ray says dryly, rolling his eyes through his grin. “So what picture did she see?”

There’s a pause, and Ray can see Leonard’s eyes dart suspiciously to the side. He wonders if he’s going to get a truthful answer, or if Leonard’s thinking of a good lie, but then Snart sighs and pulls his cellphone out of his pajama bottoms.

“Nathaniel sent me an ominous message last night with your picture attached.” Leonard explains, searching through his messages. When he finds the picture in question, he clicks on the attachment and tosses the phone over to Ray.

Ray’s puzzled, and his face scrunches up accordingly as he catches the phone and turns it to himself. He shows two pictures, and the first one has his cheeks turning a lovely pink.

Ray’s the one pictured, this is the image that Lisa would have seen. This is the first time Lisa had even seen Ray and he looks absolutely sated. There’s an airy look on his face, and the corner of his lips are curled back to lazily reveal his white teeth, which have been tinged a bluish-purple from the colored lights in the bar. The half of him is covered in a soft blue lighting, while the other half of him is basked in a vibrant pink that brings out the shimmer on his skin. Ray’s head is tilted to the side, smiling at something Cisco said, which reveals his long neck. Not only that, Ray remembered distantly undoing the first few buttons on his top since it was so hot in the bar. His collarbones are sticking out, along with the curve of his pectorals.

Ray feels his face burning hot as his eyes dart up to meet Snart’s. Their eyes connect for only a second before Ray looks down at the picture, shaking his head with a nervous laugh. “That’s the last time I let Cisco talk me into shots.”

Curiously, Ray swipes his finger to the side and finds another picture waiting for him. This time Cisco and Nate join Ray in the picture. Ray’s in the center, with his eyes crinkled shut with his head tilted back. He has one hand over Nate’s shoulder with the other cradling his stomach, since he’s laughing heartily at something. His hair had lost its bounce from the humidity in the club and decided to lay across Ray’s forehead. Nate and Cisco have their backs pressed against Ray’s sides, clearly going for a _Charlie’s Angels_ look.

Ray snorts, placing one hand over his eyes. “Oh, jeez. I barely remember that.” He leans over and offers Snart his phone back.

“Must have been a fun night.” Snart conjectures, pocketing his phone again.

“Something like that,” Ray adds on with a laugh. He settles back into the couch, and like that, things start to feel normal again. He and Snart share their stories, what they’ve been up to since the last time they’d seen each other.

An hour or so passed and Mick, Lisa, and Nate still weren’t back. Ray thought that was strange, but then again, Nate does get distracted when he goes out. It’s nearing mid-day, and distantly he thinks about Star City. Although Nate hadn’t liked the idea, Ray does plan on returning. He’ll ride out the rest of the hiatus in Star City, and if he needs to return to Central City he always has that private jet.

“I’ll be flying back to Star City,” Ray explains when his and Leonard’s conversation grows quiet. “I don’t really have anything here, and Cisco and Barry are busy-”

“Okay,” Leonard nods, placing one hand behind his head. “When are we leaving?”

Ray’s flabbergasted at Leonard’s choice of words, so he proceeds carefully. “You’re coming with me?”

“Yeah,” Leonard shoots back, but then hesitancy crosses in front of his eyes. “As long as that’s okay.”

Ray lets out a short laugh, but nods. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. But you’ve got Lisa and Mick here. Don’t you want to… visit? I don’t want to interrupt your time with Lisa-”

“Raymond,” Leonard says dryly as he rolls his eyes, “she’s fine. I’m probably already throwing off whatever criminal empire she’s built up. Criminals are busy, you know.”

Ray watches as Leonard laughs at his own joke, unable to hold back the fondness he feels for the other. Their discussion ends there, and Ray tries not to feel too guilty. He knows Leonard tried to put his concerns to rest, but he’s not sure how he would feel if he had a sibling that actually cared about him.

Another hour rolls by and Mick, Nate, and Lisa finally make it back. Ray and Leonard break the news that they’ll be leaving in a few hours, and while the three have the decency to look disappointed, they plan on having fun with Ray and Leonard while they still have them around. By fun, of course, they lazily lounge and watch the Food Network, all while adding unnecessary commentary on to every dish that’s presented.

Eventually afternoon rolls around and Leonard and Ray make their exit. It feels like someone snapped their fingers and suddenly Ray and Leonard were back in Star City. The flight was wonderful, being able to watch the sun setting as they passed over numerous states. Their ride was mostly silent, considering the two felt a heavy wave of exhaustion.

After, they landed, they gathered their things and were back at Ray’s building complex all under an hour.

Ray walks into the apartment first this time, taking in a deep breath. He feels content, being back in his apartment. He’s not sure if he feels comfortable calling it _home_ yet, but it’s getting close. Then again, he knows they’ll be back on the Waverider and Ray will have to acclimate to his apartment again. He doesn’t mind, he’ll let him enjoy a small slice of peace.

Ray sets his bag down, listening to the door click shut behind him as Leonard closes it.

“I’m actually glad to be back,” Ray admits, turning to share his smile with Snart.

The other walks into the room, dropping his bag off at the end of the couch. Ray watches him, filling with worry. Maybe Snart’s regretting coming with him, maybe he wishes he would have stayed back with Lisa-

“Me too,” Snart looks up at Ray, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he shares a timid smile.

Ray deflates, relaxed now that Snart’s pushed away his worries with two simple words. He gives a bashful nod, but it’s hard to hide how happy is that Snart’s content being with Ray.

“I could make us something for dinner,” Ray suggests, motioning towards the dimly lit kitchen with his hands. “I’m not sure how hungry you are but I think I could find something good.”

Snart walks forward, his eyes glazing over to the kitchen as Ray turns to inspect Snart. He purses his lips, looking like he doesn’t really care if they eat or not. He stops just a step in front of Ray, turning towards the other with a quirked brow. “Are you hungry?”

Ray thinks about that, tilting his head side to side as he seems to weigh his options. “I could order us takeout?” He questions instead, avoiding Snart’s question. He isn’t that hungry, no. But if Snart’s hungry then Ray wants to get something. He should probably check the cabinets, so he takes a step in the direction of the kitchen only to be stopped by Leonard’s hand on his waist.

Ray stops instantly, eyes falling down to the pressure he feels just below his ribs. Snart’s hand stays, cupping the curve of his torso. When Snart doesn’t drop his hand, Ray’s eyes drag up Snart’s arm, over his shoulder, up his neck until he finally meets Snart’s gaze. Only to find that the other isn’t looking at Ray, he’s looking at his own hand.

Snart’s head quirks slightly and he starts to rub his thumb back and forth against Ray’s side. The action causes Ray’s breath to get stuck in his throat.

“Raymond, I…” Snart’s words trail off as he turns his gaze up to Ray’s. The moment falls silent as their eyes flit back and forth over one another’s face, until Snart decides that he’s always been a man of action. While he can spin his words into masterful, powerful statements, he’s always made sure what he does is what people remember him by.

Snart lifts his chin up, tilting his head and capturing Ray’s lips with his own. Ray’s almost too shocked to do much else, but then Leonard’s pulling away and Ray realizes he needs more so he leans back down to capture Snart’s lips. The silence in the room is overpowered by the sound of their lips lazily sliding against each other, and soon they grow closer as Ray lifts his arms to drape over Snart’s shoulders and Leonard grabs onto Ray’s sides with both hands.

“You’ve been making me suffer through all your teasing,” Leonard says as they break for air.

“Teasing?” Ray shoots back incredulously. “Hardly.”

“Dancing in your underwear?” Leonard prompts with lifted brows.

“Okay, that’s not fair. I had no idea you were going to be back so soon-”

“Undressing yourself in front of me? Dragging me down onto the bed with you? God, I thought about that for a week straight. If you hadn’t had as much wine I would have made my move then.” Leonard confesses, using his hands on Ray’s waist to pull him in closer.

“If I hadn’t had as much wine as I did, _I_ would have made my first move then.” Ray counters, getting a laugh out of Leonard. “You’re not the only one that thought about it,” he tacts on, his body flushing over as he remembers his time in the shower.

“Those pictures Nathaniel sent me?” Leonard leans forward, taking a bite at the skin right under Ray’s ear. “I would have went straight to the bar if you guys had still been there.”

Ray’s hips lurch forward as Leonard’s tongue licks flat against his skin. He’s lucky that Leonard’s hip is there, pressing back against him to provide him the pressure he needs. He lifts his hands from Leonard’s shoulders to capture the sides of his face instead, bringing Leonard back to look at him.

He shakes his head, “Shut up,” he demands, launching forward to capture Snart’s lips heatedly this time.

Moments later, Snart’s stumbling back until they're in the vicinity of the couch. With the slight of hand that could only belong to a thief, he spins Ray around and pushes against Ray’s chest so the other falls back over the arm of the couch. He’s quick to fall down on top of Ray, winding his one leg between Ray’s to keep the friction Ray’s been grinding against.

He fumbles with the front of Ray’s jeans one-handed, using the other to keep himself propped up so he doesn’t completely crush Ray. He’s glad that Ray’s as thoughtful as he is, because he’s hurriedly unbuttoning the front of Snart’s pants as well. There’s a collective sigh between the two when their cocks are freed, and the slide of skin against skin is more than welcome.

Snart lifts his hand in front of his mouth, spitting once to provide some sort of slickness. Without lube, they’re going to need it. He’s quick as he wraps his lithe fingers around both of their members, twisting and pumping his hand to coat their cocks as best as he can manage. He thinks distantly that maybe he should take the silver ring off his middle finger, but Ray’s letting out a whimper so he thinks he’ll keep it for now.

Both cum quicker than they’d like, but they have the rest of the night, and the rest of the hiatus to continue whatever it is that they’ve just started. Besides, Leonard likes the feeling of Ray’s hands scratching down his back when he orgasms far too much to quit here.

He sags, falling to the space between Ray and the couch cushions. They’re both two tall men, scrunched on a rather small piece of furniture, but somehow neither want to move. They settle, catching their breath as the lust clears from their minds.

“I’m definitely going to find a way to soundproof our rooms on the Waverider.” Ray adds on after a few seconds.

Leonard chuckles through his breathing, pressing his forehead against Ray’s shoulder.


End file.
